


I Could Teach You

by Moonfireflight



Series: 707 <3 606 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chapter 3 tags here we go, Cheesy banter, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Chocolate, Depression, Dom!Seven, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Edging, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Glove Kink, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Masochist, Okay it's more self-indulgent smut and I can't even blame this one on a dream, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Seven valentines ending spoiler, Sex Toys, Subspace, Vibrators, boot kink, discovering kinkiness, fun with knives but there's no blood, goofy safe words, no one is surprised by this, please let me know if I missed anything you think should have been tagged, sadist, saeran is mostly a cameo sorry, seven is an absolute godawful tease, unexpected pancakes happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: Here we have my second ever fic, which has now become the first fic in a series. This takes place some time after the secret endings, and you, the main character/reader, are engaged to Seven and living with him.He promised he'd teach you one day what he meant when he said he can be a bit sadistic. Are you ready?Here we have a tale of two nerds in love testing the waters of the world of kinkiness.Chapter 2 is primarily fluff.Chapter 3 is an interrogation roleplay.Chapter 4 is... silly. Agent 707 is back again.





	1. First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I know an agent of his caliber would typically be much better at hiding his emotions and staying in character, but this is his first time getting to act on and enjoy some of the things he’s wanted to try for years. Also, you have a knack for severely flustering the poor guy anyway. Don’t worry. He gets over it after a bit.  
> This story was inspired by last outgoing call in Seven’s route, just before the party: 
> 
> “… I’m really going to come get you. And if I get you, I’m going to mess with you as long as I want. Are you ready for that? I can get kind of sadistic when I tease people, so come here when I’m still nice~”  
> “What’s sadistic?”  
> “If you don’t know what It means, then forget it, haha. …Of course, I could teach you if you want.”  
> “Uhm… I don’t know what it is but let’s find out after all this?”  
> “Okay. You said you want to know. Just know it’ll be too late to regret it then. I’m suddenly feeling way more motivated.”

“We need to be better adults. That’s it! I’m going to buy a vegetable tomorrow, and no one can stop me!” 

Hearing you boastfully declare this from the kitchen, your fiancé shouted back “Chef Boyardee IS a vegetable. It says it right on the can!” 

You covered your mouth, trying to contain your snickering before it became a tidal wave of giggles that would knock you to the floor. Again. The two of you had been faux-bickering for the last several minutes, both on the verge of cracking up entirely. It was finally time to strike. Soft, quiet strides took you out of the kitchen, towards his computer command station, as you prepared a deadly snuggle assault. 

As you drew closer, you could hear your fiancé talking to himself quietly. “Yoosung, precious innocent Yoosung. He doesn’t even know what an M he is.” Saeyoung shook his head in mock disappointment, his curly red hair bouncing mirthfully. “Aaaaah, I’ll never get tired of teasing him. Honey!” He spun around to call to you, not realizing you were right behind him, startling both of you and causing you to let out a tiny “eep!”

“Oh! Uh-uh… Well,” he glanced away from your face, looking a little nervous. “I was going to tell you that I called Yoosung and told him I lost my phone and asked if he could call it so I could find it and… Don’t look at me that waaaaay. It was hilarious! I could practically feel his blush through the phone. You can’t buy that kind of happiness with money,” he proclaimed. You couldn’t help but smile along with him, as his joy was entirely contagious, yet when your eyes met his smile, some ancient prey animal part of your brain saw a wolf with blood on his muzzle. 

You tilted your head quizzically. “What did you mean by ‘an M’ earlier? I think I saw that in chat once before too.” 

Saeyoung’s smirk collapsed, leaving an awkward half smile as he stammered “oooh you heard that d-did you? Ha…” His thumbs danced around each other as he stared at his keyboard for a few beats, until he realized you were still watching him intently, waiting for an answer. He looked amazing right now, wearing a long-sleeved black button up shirt and tight jeans, but you couldn’t let yourself get distracted. You were determined to know what he was up to. He glanced up again, meeting your now suspicious stare, and slowly the wolf-smile returned. His calculating golden eyes locked onto yours, as you could feel him worrying at a thought, examining it from all sides. That archaic part of your brain ticked again making you want to avert your eyes, but you resisted, as he appraised you as well, considering something. Finally, after far too many seconds of vaguely uncomfortable silence, his voice broke the tension. “Well. I did promise to teach you this one day, didn’t I? Come with me,” he stated, standing up from his desk. He paused for a moment and slammed the keyboard tray in with a jarring bang!, causing an empty Dr. Pepper can to clatter to the floor, making you jump again. 

“GAH! What was that for?!” You clutched your chest as your heart rate escalated. Even when he was frustrated beyond reason by work he never had an outburst like that. 

He offered no explanation, but twined his long fingers with yours, leading you toward your shared bedroom. As you reached the shadowed doorway, Saeyoung maneuvered you in front of him, his hand leaving yours and drifting up to your shoulder. His smile widened, and a flicker of a thought of bloodied fangs danced through the back of your mind. He leaned forward, one arm behind his back, the other pressing insistently on your shoulder, walking you backward into the dark room. You felt it in your chest as the door slammed shut, taking the last of the light away, leaving you falling back onto the bed in pitch black. Trembling, chest heaving, you were confused and lost for words, dizzy. You canted to the side as he joined you on the bed, causing the springs to creak and the mattress to bow. When he finally spoke, his voice was a husky whisper inches from your ear. “How do you feel right now?”

Hurried words chased each other as you tried to make sense of what was happening “HA, how do I feel?? Scared confused dizzy kind of floaty and uh I guess turned on what the hell?!” You blinked, realizing what you’d just said and that it was very much true. You were suddenly glad to be in a dark room as your face heated up with a fierce blush. 

“Oh my god,” he said, breathing heavily. “You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say that. It seems, my dear, that you too, are an M.” He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a crushing embrace. “Is this a dream?” he whispered, his tone returning to its usual sweetness. That was reassuring, but still left you confused.

“What do you mean? This is…” he silenced you with a kiss, long, and slow, speaking his love and passion louder than any words could. You melted into it, loving the softness of his lips as they slid along yours, warmth building between the two of you. He broke the kiss first, leaving your brain fuzzy and your body wanting, eyelids half closed and mouth hanging slightly open. Your night vision was beginning to function, and it seemed his face told a similar tale.

“I should explain. Yes,” he said, catching his breath. “Remember once when I said I could be a bit sadistic when I started teasing people?” Your mind slowly worked its way back to one of the many phone conversations you had while in the hideaway weeks ago, and you nodded. “Well, I enjoy teasing people. A lot. Probably too much. It gives me a rush, almost like when I test out a new car’s acceleration. Like an adrenaline rush. Tickling you is even better. Having you helpless and…” his breath hitched “w-writhing beneath me, is one of the best feelings I’ve ever had, and… a huge turn on.” As tickling was often a gateway drug to your many sleepless nights with your fiancé, it started to make sense. “Right. So, I guess, that makes me a sadist. Well, that and other thoughts too but we’ll get into that later. What’s an M? A Masochist. It’s basically the opposite of, and the best possible partner for a sadist. You enjoyed being scared there for a minute, right?” 

You nodded, whispering a shy “yes” in case he couldn’t see you.

A slight moan escaped his lips at that. “A Masochist is someone who enjoys being in pain, or being afraid, or humiliated. Things like that.”

You wanted to argue, say that you weren’t like that, but thinking back on some of the smutty stories you’d enjoyed, and how you felt when Saeyoung was messing with you, you realized it was true. “Oh. I… hadn’t thought of that before. I didn’t even know that was a thing…” You squirmed in his grasp, subconsciously wanting to bury your flushed face in your hands, but you could hardly move. 

“It’s definitely a thing,” he said as he gently nuzzled against your neck, sighing contentedly. “Honestly, it’s rather common, from what I’ve read. I kind of nerded out on the topic and researched it once I realized how I felt. I’ve read a lot of stories, and … there are so many things I’d love to try, with you, if you’ll trust me? Above all else, I want you to trust me, and know that anything I do, I do because I love you.” He leaned back and released you just enough to be able to cup your chin, his warm amber eyes seeming to glow in the dark room, lighting your way. “If I do something and you truly don’t enjoy it, or it scares or hurts you too much for you to handle, say something ridiculous like…” he paused, thinking.

“Honey butter chips?” you offered.

“Hey!” he said, pouting with mock offense. “You dare insult my precious honey butter chips?” The two of you giggled for a moment, breaking any remaining tension. “Okay, but that’s perfect, and I wouldn’t expect anything less of you. Just remember, if you want me to stop, crying or saying no isn’t going to,” he coughed in embarrassment, “make me want to stop, OK? Honey butter chips, yeah?”

His face conveyed his sweet sincerity, his eyes a complicated sunlit sea, joy tinged with nervousness, the undertow murmuring darker promises. You wanted to put his mind at ease, and… you wanted him. “Okay, it’s a promise. I love you, and I trust you with my life. I’m… at your mercy.” 

At your words, you caught a brief glimpse of the wolf again, the thrill of the hunt ending with prey shivering before a red-tinged maw, before his hungry kiss subsumed you. You’d never imagined that he’d been holding anything back on other nights you’d spent together, but this was different. He felt… unleashed. Heart pounding, you could barely catch a breath between his fierce embrace and the endless onslaught of his devouring lips, his slithering tongue meeting yours. Heat spread through your body, carrying your thoughts away, leaving your mind hazy. Without pausing the kiss, he shifted, his strong arms pushing you onto your back as you sunk into the plush mattress. He sat up, straddling your hips, pinning you in place. Both of you were breathing heavily, overwhelmed by each other. You watched with curiosity as he reached over to the nightstand to turn on the small spaceship lamp there. It didn’t provide a lot of light but enough that you could see his face. You blushed a bit, knowing he could see yours as well, sure that you looked utterly wanton. Saeyoung must have caught you trying to turn away, as he said “No, no. Don’t hide your face from me tonight. Look me in the eyes. I want to see every blush, every gasp, every tear.” 

His words shouldn’t have this effect on you, shouldn’t inflame your desire so strongly. Your mind struggled to overcome the awkwardness creeping up on you, but when you met his eyes again, you felt pinned by them more surely than you were by his body. “Good, good,” he whispered, and his praise further warmed you. His long fingers danced at your sides, just under the hem of your shirt, enough to make you squirm but not laugh outright. He tugged at your top, and you sat up enough to help him remove it, smiling as he tossed it behind him unceremoniously. Saeyoung reached over to the nightstand again, this time opening the drawer and, to your surprise, withdrawing a length of thick, yet soft looking black rope. He looked back at you, grinning widely, and started to laugh. “Oh, you should see your face right now. You look so scared, little kitty. Not how you expected the evening to go, hmm?” He wrapped the ends of the rope around each fist with a flourish, and dramatically pulled it taught, smirking victoriously.

A new and exciting mix of feelings danced around in your mind, sometimes colliding, sometimes meeting together in a blissful exchange. You’d only read about things like this, and they seemed so strange and forbidden, and here was the man you loved, about to… tie you up? A ripple of sensation between your legs made you realize you were excited by that thought, and not just by him grinding his hips into you as he laughed on top of you. The blaze of your blush spread through your whole body in waves, pulsing at your heated core. “Or, maybe you aren’t just scared by the idea?” he mused, arching an eyebrow. Nothing escaped him. He was so skilled at reading faces, especially yours now, he might as well be able to read your mind. 

He laid the rope on your chest, where you could feel it wasn’t overly heavy, and raised his arms before him, wiggling his fingers to beckon you to grasp his hands. His Cheshire cat smile brightened as you did so, and he leaned forward, maneuvering your hands above your head. Hot breath tickled at your ear as he whispered, “remember what to say if you aren’t comfortable with anything I’m doing, but don’t forget to give yourself a chance to enjoy it first, okay?” 

He shifted, pinning both of your wrists together with one hand, as he leaned back enough to wink at you saucily while grasping the rope again in his other hand. Silky soft cord teased at your skin as he slowly ran it over your body, letting it drift across your ribcage, along your neck, the tail of it slipping between your breasts, causing you to tremble. You gave a soft little “oh”, and Saeyoung’s hips pressed hard against yours as he practically purred above you. He had your wrists bound in seconds, which left you wondering if he’d practiced for this moment, or if it was a relic of his agency work. After securing your wrists together, he ran a lead to one of the slats of the headboard and lashed you to it. You tested your bindings, tugging this way and that, and realized you could barely move your arms at all, and when you tried, it made the muscles of your arms ache. When you stilled yourself again, the pain subsided. Understanding your position, shirtless, bound, and helpless before a man who apparently had a host of skills of which you’d only been vaguely aware of, was pushing you dangerously close to the edge already. You struggled beneath him, subconsciously pressing your thighs together to find any friction to ease your sudden need. 

“Oh no. Not just yet,” he ordered, pushing off you and bounding off the bed entirely. Saeyoung stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, pushing up his glasses so he could better admire you. His handsome face was tinged with a slight blush, making his appraising stare a bit less intimidating than you’d imagined he was intending. You barely caught the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile before he brought up a hand to hide it, posing as if contemplating what to do with you next, rather than composing himself. 

A moment later, he nodded to himself, having decided on exactly what he wanted. He climbed up on the bed very slowly, precisely, slinking cautiously so that his prey doesn’t run before he settles in for the kill. Not that you could run if you wanted to. His golden eyes met yours again, and you shivered, feeling exquisitely vulnerable. He placed a hand on each of your thighs, separating them slowly but forcefully, and knelt between them. He moved his lean body over yours, fingers flitting upward along your sides, not quite tickling but leaving you wriggling. You were desperately craving a different kind of touch, but his ministrations still felt utterly electric. Saeyoung’s arms reached under you, deftly unclasping your bra as he hovered over you. You felt him slide the bra up along your bound arms, and he tied it in a loose knot around your wrists along with the rope. 

He pressed his body into yours, the silky material of his shirt a delight against your exposed skin. The smallest sensations seemed somehow amplified tonight. Did you enjoy being tied up this much? Your chance to analyze your situation slipped away as your fiancé began to lick and nibble at your earlobe, scattering your thoughts instantly. 

“As you said, tonight you are at my mercy,” he hissed in your ear before catching your tender flesh between his teeth, forcing your back to arch off the bed briefly before you crashed back down, breathing heavily. He chuckled darkly in your ear, grazing your skin with his teeth again. Thoughts were further banished into delirium as he started kissing his way down your neck with agonizing slowness, gentle pecks interspersed with moments where you half feared he was going to clamp his whole mouth over your jugular, the sharpness of teeth dragging faintly over your skin. His lips and tongue worked a slow, serpentine line along the side of your neck, across your throat and back, ending at the soft spot between your neck and shoulder, where, with no warning, he bit down, hard. Teeth worried at your flesh, making sparks burst behind your eyes. Gasping for breath, you were on the verge of tears when you felt his tongue laving over the abused flesh, pleasure and pain flowing together. A gentle breath over your moist skin cooled the fire that had built up there, leaving you moaning and needy. 

You were only given a moment to savor the sensations before he sought out another target, and another, nipping and sucking on the flesh above your breasts, leaving an intricate constellation of aching marks in his wake. You were his, you belonged to him, and you wanted more, clenching your thighs around his legs, yearning for him to give you more direct stimulation. 

He paused his ruthless assault to survey his territory, your flesh dotted with dark spots, some already showing signs of bruising, your face a mask of bliss and agony, eyes clenched tight and mouth open and gasping. He shifted a bit as his jeans were feeling entirely too tight. He’d planned to drag this out much longer but was starting to doubt this own resolve. Having a willing partner in this was the most potent aphrodisiac he’d encountered. His hands found your sides, no longer tickling but raking his nails from your ribs to your hips, where he grasped them possessively, steadying himself as well. Equilibrium found again, he brought one thumb and then the other to his mouth, sucking on them lewdly for a moment. He held your gaze, honeyed eyes dripping with desire, peering out at you from beneath his crimson curls. He then descended upon you, each thumb roughly circling one of your nipples. You cried, out, convulsing, tugging hard at your bonds, wracked with ecstasy. It was fleeting, however, as he stopped within seconds, leaning down to blow on each of them in turn, the cold air and wetness turning them into points of sharp pain. Your anguished sob left him gripping your hips again, harder this time, holding onto you like a lifeline in a storm. 

The only thought in your mind was blinding need as your sex throbbed with every erratic pulse of your heart. You practically wailed when he began to unbutton your pants, unzipping them with agonizing slowness. Your hips lifted automatically to help him pull them off of you. He left your panties on though, and moved back between your legs, denying you any friction again. “PLEASE!” you shrieked, unable to keep quiet anymore. Villainous laughter filled the room as he thrilled at your desperation. 

After what felt like minutes, he finally pressed the pad of his thumb to the center of your soaked panties, hardly moving at all other than to stay with you as you bucked and rocked against his touch, a raging inferno of lust kindled inside of you. He barely grazed your clit as he watched your face closely, listened intently to your breathing. Just as you neared your crescendo, he pulled his hand away. “NO! GOD! Pleaaaaase!” The words ripped their way out of your throat as you collapsed back onto the bed, on the verge of tears at the loss of his touch. 

“Not yet,” he panted. He was saying it to himself as much as to you, the phrase a silent mantra in his mind. Not yet, just a bit longer. He found himself undoing his jeans to get some relief from the constant strain. Not yet. 

He fell upon you again, hands gripping your sides, nails biting at your flesh. He lapped at each of your nipples, in turn, alternating between the gentle flitting of his tongue, and long slow licks. You shuddered beneath him, letting out a long keening moan. You felt him shift on the bed as he kissed a winding trail down your belly, pausing just at the edge of your panties. He curled his fingers around the hem of them, hesitating again. “Fuck! Saeyoung, you’re killing me,” you whined, squirming beneath him. 

“Oh no. You must be so frustrated right now. Hmm…what should I do about it?” With every word, his soft breath tickled at your belly. 

You blurted out a litany of curses, when he finally began to remove the last of your clothing, though still with frustrating slowness. The bed shifted again, but your body wasn’t cooperating with you enough for you to lift your head and see what he was doing. Suddenly you felt his hot breath teasing at your swollen lips. “What indeed,” he purred before covering most of your sex with his mouth, and moaning a drawn-out “hmmmmm,” that vibrated through every nerve ending in your body in a cascading wave. He lapped at your folds tentatively then pulled away again, leaving you quaking. Tears slid down your cheeks, and you pulled hard at your bonds despite, or because of the pain it caused. Pleas fell from your lips, “why?! Please, I can’t take this!” 

“Is that so? Ah, poor, suffering kitten.” His fingers danced over your hips, and you struggled to escape his tickling touch, before he grabbed your thighs, locking you into place with his strong arms. “YES!” you screamed when his tongue found its home again, this time slowly winding between your folds, then delving into your drenched passage, lapping at your nectar. Stopping this time was the hardest thing he’d ever done, drunk on your taste, on your scent, on your cries. The headboard creaked dangerously as you yanked hard at your bonds this time, straining to get to him, feeling like a caged animal. You were beyond words now, gulping air and trying to hold back full on sobs. 

Saeyoung stumbled back off the bed, barely keeping himself upright, and practically tore his clothing off, kicking his jeans and boxers to the other side of the room. He stalked over to the nightstand, first setting his glasses on it gingerly, then fumbling with the drawer for a moment and withdrawing a pocket knife. Before you could react, he rasped “hold still,” and gripped your wrists with one hand, while slicing through the rope with the other, freeing you. You collapsed to the bed bonelessly. He climbed back to where you rested, covering you, words spilling out between frantic kisses. “You did so good, so good. Fuck, you are amazing.” 

His praises on top of everything else were driving you to madness, and you threw your head back, pleading “please. PLEASE. Don’t leave me like this, damn you!” 

He placed a tender hand on each of your cheeks, holding your face so he could look you in the eyes as he said plainly “I would never.” He smiled at you, eyes soft and sincere. Your anger melted away, the intense love you felt for this man, combined with the aching in your arms, the burning lines on your body from his nails, all swirling together into a potent cocktail in your mind, leaving you breathless. He wrapped one arm around you, pulling you to him, as he breathed a kiss over your brow. “I would never,” he whispered again, as he guided himself into you. Relief cascaded over you as he filled you, and you both sighed in pleasure. You laid your heads on each other’s shoulders for a moment, reveling in the closeness and peace found there. He began to move, slowly, resting his forehead against yours, smiling against your lips, and kissing you. 

He picked up the pace, rocking into you, both of you gasping out each other’s names over and over like a mantra. Intense pleasure coiled tightly at your core, escalating to a point beyond anything you’d felt before. Your hands were scrabbling at his back for purchase, as you felt like you were about to shatter, suddenly at the verge of sobbing again, before you finally reached your release. Your walls thrummed around his cock as you trembled, riding out your orgasm around him. Saeyoung cried out wordlessly as he too reached his climax, pulsing so deep within you. You shook with aftershocks as he reluctantly pulled out of you, before collapsing at your side. You let him gather you up in his arms, head resting against his chest, reveling in the pounding of his heartbeat, and his soothing warmth. You sighed as he stroked your back tenderly, and you stayed curled up together like this until your breathing returned to normal. 

“Thank you,” he said in a reverent whisper. 

You blinked, dumbfounded, having just had the most fantastic sex of your life so far. “I. Oh my god,” was all you could get out. 

“Yes, my loving disciple? Ah, and most excellent student, I must add.”

You placed a finger to his lips to shush him. “Shhhh noooo none of that,” you protested, though your grin betrayed you. 

“Aw, but it’s true. I… I was so worried you wouldn’t enjoy this kind of thing. God, I have someone I can share my whole self with and not hold back. That means more to me than I have words for.” His breath hitched, and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

This time you reached out, cupping his face lovingly. “No, thank you. Thank you for sharing this part of yourself with me, and um,” you paused, blushing fiercely, “I enjoyed that… very. Very. Much oh my god. I had no idea that I needed that but apparently I really, really did.” 

He puffed up proudly, his smile lighting up the room. “Good. If you enjoyed it half as much as I did, then ummm… words. You’re OK, right? Your arms don’t hurt too much?”

“Right now, no. They’ll probably be sore tomorrow but, eh,” you shrugged, not caring about that at all right now. “I am sleepy, though.” 

“Me too. Sleep sounds nice. Even gods need to sleep sometime, right?”

You tapped him on the nose lightly, letting out a quiet “noooo” again, and you both chuckled. 

He stretched towards the nightstand and turned out the light, almost knocking it to the floor. You sighed as the familiar darkness of your shared bedroom tucked itself in around you, and snuggled back into his arms, mumbling a sleepy “…love you.” He nuzzled into your hair, the words “love you so much” just reaching your ears as you drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Upon the ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars just above the bed shone softly.


	2. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to just be a short intro to the next scene, but it turned into a fluffy domestic moment for the Choi family. Though, Seven teases about what will come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, if you've played a certain ending, you will recognize some of the lines here. I tried writing something different but it always ended up so close to the original anyway. I'll clarify in the end notes, as it's a minor spoiler for the game.

“Beep, beep, beep.” 

A sound reached your ears, making you reluctantly pull your way out of a deep slumber, feeling like you were climbing out of a cavernous pit full of pillows and down blankets. Leaving it was almost painful, but the insistent drone of the alarm left you no choice in the matter.

“Beep, beep, beeeeeeep.”

Stupid adorable alarm. Adorable? You grumbled and clutched the blankets to you, not wanting to fully let go of the comfort of sleep, and turned to frown towards the alarm clock while rolling yourself up into a blanket burrito. Instead, you found Saeyoung smiling down at you, propped up on one elbow, cheek resting on his hand. 

“Beep, beep, good morning honey!” Ah. Adorable alarm clock. You spent half a moment desperately trying to be irritated, but his smile was radiant, warming your heart and reminding you that blankets weren’t the only good thing in this world. You poked your face all the way out of the bedding so that he could see you were smiling too. “There you are! I was hoping to lure you out of your nest there with the promise of… drumroll please?” You maneuvered your arms out of the blanket, wincing a little bit from the soreness you had just discovered there, so you could drum your fingers on the edge of the sheet while making the appropriate sound effects. “Pancakes!” A grumble from your stomach informed you that this was, in fact, the best idea, and your smile reached the rest of your face as you made a pleased sound and nodded. You began the process of extracting yourself from the blanket heap, but it was slow going. The muscles in your upper arms responded with a dull ache when you forced them to move. 

Saeyoung, ever perceptive, noticed your struggle and started helping to unwrap you. “Sorry. I was so afraid this might happen. I hope I… wasn’t too rough with you last night,” he said, dropping his smile. His eyes were tinged with genuine worry, showing that his instinct to blame himself for any inconvenience to those around him was still deeply entrenched. 

As soon as you were free, you scooted over to him and wrapped as much of yourself around him as you could. “Hey, no. There’s no fault here,” you reassured him. “You gave me an out, remember? If I hadn’t enjoyed every single second of last night, I promise I would have let you know.” A blush crept up your neck, but you won the fight with your embarrassment out of sheer determination to make sure this man knew he deserved to feel pride, not shame, over what he’d done to you. You snuggled closer, reveling in his warmth and his musk. “I don’t regret a second of it. You taught me a lot about myself that I never realized, and that was the most mind-blowing orgasm I’ve ever had. Don’t you dare apologize for that, Mr. Choi. But I will take you up on the pancakes, and any other ideas you might have been wanting to try out.” 

His breath hitched for a moment, and you didn’t wait to see if he was going to laugh or cry but moved to take his face in your hands, pulling him into a kiss. As you did, you willed your mind and heart to pour all the love you felt for him into your embrace, hoping he’d sense it and understand. His strong arms wrapped around you, and his kiss slowly changed from tentative to more confident. Your heart fluttered, and you knew he’d understood. You’d spend every minute of every day if you had to, reminding him that he was worthy of the love you felt for him. 

His smile had returned in full force, overshadowing that his golden eyes gleamed with unshed tears. “Apology retracted, future Mrs. Choi. Though, let me show you a few things that might help. I used to end up with sore arm muscles after hours at the computer, so I know a few stretches that might make it less awful.” He guided you through some gentle stretching, moving your arms in different ways, always knowing how far to push you before it hurt too much. Afterwards, you shook out your arms gently and realized they felt much better. You still wouldn’t be up for any heavy lifting for the day, but since he was making breakfast, and you had nothing planned, it was fine. You thanked him with another kiss, then the two of you dressed for a lazy day indoors, both in sweatpants and t-shirts, him in his black and yellow hoodie. Once clothed, you made your way to the door, stepping around the heap of abandoned clothing from the prior night, and entered the living room. 

It was rare that you saw the other occupant of the house, as he kept mostly to himself and had developed a nearly nocturnal schedule. Yet, there was Saeyoung’s brother, sprawled on the sofa, staring at the TV, not yet awake enough to be processing what was on the screen. You could faintly hear the drone of an infomercial. 

Saeyoung bounded past you into the room, booming, “I could get used to this sleep thing! Eight full hours of restful sleep? It’s a new record! Da da Da DA!”

Saeran nearly fell off the couch at the outburst. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, he did his best to glare holes into his brother, while shrieking, “oh, they call that sleep now? Soundproof your room, gag your girlfriend, or do it in the basement from now on! Idiot!”

It took a moment for the two of you to register his words, before you both apologized simultaneously, though his goofy smile marred the sincerity of Saeyoung's apology.

The embarrassment you’d managed to fight off earlier came back in full force. The events of the previous night flashed through your mind, and you remembered some of the things you’d shouted, too drunk on sensation to think about how loud you were being. Your flight response kicked in, and you opted to bolt for the bedroom to hide forever. That wouldn’t be a horrible place to end up for the rest of your life, right? Saeyoung wrapped his arms around your waist as you tried to run by, spinning with you and scooping you up in his arms, bridal style, making you yelp. As though he’d forgotten that Saeran was there entirely, he fixed you with a devious smile. “Hmm, I’d never thought of the basement before. Or a gag. Though, that would make whole safe word thing difficult. Interesting.”

Saeran stared at them in horror, realizing he’d accidentally inspired something he wanted to know nothing about. He held his arms over his head in surrender, and gave a deadpan “nope,” before stalking away to his bedroom. 

You playfully punched Saeyoung’s shoulder as best you could from your position. “Honey, don’t traumatize your brother.” 

Your fiancé turned to shout over his shoulder, “once you are done being disturbed by the birds and the bees flitting through the house, come back in here for pancakes!” Saeran paused at his door for a moment before entering and slamming the door behind him. “He’ll be out for pancakes. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he loves pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries, and we have both.” Saeyoung winked at you before gingerly letting you back down, not letting go until you had your feet firmly under you. 

Saeyoung hummed happily to himself while he worked in the kitchen, washing blueberries and expertly flipping pancakes. You sat at the nearby dining room table, admiring his work, as well as the view in general. When you were first falling for him, back when you knew him only through phone calls and the chat room, you couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like with him. For all his talk of eating nothing but chips, you imagined you’d be doing all of the cooking while he relied on the microwave and instant food for the rest of his meals. You were correct in assuming that he’d lived like that for most of his life, not having had the time or emotional energy to care about preparing a proper meal. However, in the time you’d been living together, he’d learned several recipes from online videos, finding he enjoyed the process and had a knack for it. He loved cooking anything that let him put on a show, such as flipping pancakes or omelets or torching the top of a creme brulee. You clapped appreciatively as he sent a pancake flying end over end, then caught it perfectly in the pan. 

Saeran managed to show up just as the last pancake found it’s home on the towering pile Saeyoung had been carefully building. He hastily put together a plate, keeping his back to the two of you as much as possible, leaving you to guess how much whipped cream he’d used by the sound of the spray can. You smiled to yourself, as it sounded like a good fourth of the can. He mumbled a hasty “thanks,” before heading back to his room. 

You placed your hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder reassuringly, concerned he’d be upset at his brother’s reticence. He replied, “hey, anyone would be pissed about being kept up all night by their perverted brother and future sister in law. He’s been warming up slowly but surely. I can’t hold this against him. Besides, he’s eating my cooking now!” He kissed your cheek before getting up and ushering you to follow him to the pancake tower. 

Both of you sat down at the table, plates so messy with syrup and whipped cream that it looked like they had been assembled by kids without parental supervision, though yours was a bit more artful with attempts at flowers of cream and berries. Neither of you spoke for about the first half of the meal, enjoying the peaceful domestic moment, and the indulgent breakfast. It wasn’t an awkward quiet, but one filled with contentment and stolen, grinning gazes at each other. It felt like you now had a shared secret. Relationship status: “in cahoots.” 

Thinking about it like that made you feel a little bolder, and you dipped your finger into the whipped cream on your plate and stared him down while licking it off seductively. Saeyoung’s shoulders shook like he’d been hit with an electric shock. He took a moment to compose himself, looking both ways as if making sure you were alone, then he leaned over his plate conspiratorially. “Since it doesn’t look like Saeran is coming back in here anytime soon, I wanted to discuss something with you. I need you to be really honest with me, even if it’s embarrassing, ok?” 

You nodded and formed an “OK” around a mouth full of delicious sweetness.

He pushed his fork around on the remains of his pancakes, thinking while smearing whipped cream around in whirling patterns. “It seemed like you thoroughly enjoyed what we did last night too, right?” Seeing you nod enthusiastically, he continued with a smile. “Ha… I’m so glad. But I want to talk to you soon about your fantasies.” His voice deepened, taking on a sultry tone. “Anything you’ve read about that you wished could be done to you. Anything you’ve fantasized about, then shoved into a dark corner of your mind to hide it away from the light. You can be as greedy as you want with me. Know that what we did last night would be considered really… light. There are much darker places I can take you.”

The hand you held your fork with trembled, and your pulse rose sharply. He leaned further forward, asking “Hmm… are you nervous? I like that.” He licked his smirking lips while watching your reaction. You planted your fork in your pancakes, fearing otherwise you would end up flinging it across the room, and placed both hands on the table to steady yourself. How were his words affecting you this strongly? He’d thoroughly one-upped your flirtatious game. One of your hands moved to cover your mouth instinctively, as somehow you felt dangerously exposed here. His deep voice took on a strangely soothing, lulling cadence that kept your rapt attention, reminding you of a stage hypnotist. “You shouldn’t underestimate my resources. I could think of a million things you would like. Things that are much more provocative than what we did last night.” He got up from the table and walked over to you with a slow and measured pace. “I know all that is beautiful in this world, and all that is ugly. The… defense mechanisms people develop. The fears, the anxieties, the pleasures. I have all the data. I just want to know how you will react…whether you’ll enjoy the fear or burst into tears. Whatever you do, I will adore you. The only things I don’t know yet are your limits, or even mine.” Saeyoung reached out a hand, and you grasped it with a shaky one. His voice left you entranced, and you were locked in his heady amber gaze. “Shall we find out together?” 

In a faint, shaky voice, you managed to utter, “yes, please.” You gulped, wondering what you’d gotten yourself into. Your words, your flushed face, everything about you told him far more clearly than your words that you were very, very interested in seeing what he could do to you. 

Saeyoung smiled brightly again and took his hand back to clap once, his tone returning to its usual mirth. “Great! We’ll talk after breakfast. Whatever we decide to try will need to wait until you heal up though,” he said, as he started massaging your shoulders, nimble fingers pressing into all the right spots, causing a deep, pleasurable ache to spread through your back and arms. You moaned into his touch, and most of your body relaxed, except for the insistent thrumming at your core. 

When he stopped, you sat there swaying slightly for a moment, willing yourself to get back to a state where you could finish your breakfast. Saeyoung was already sitting back down at the table, happily digging into his meal. He looked up at you and winked, causing you to shiver again. You hurried through your meal, thinking about the conversation that awaited. You were nervous, yet eager to lay all your sins at his feet, knowing he would gather them all up like the dearest treasure in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole a lot of the end dialog from Seven's Dark Chocolate Valentine's ending. It belongs to Cheritz, not me. But, this is self-indulgent fic, I like that part way too much, and it worked here for me. I hope it doesn't break the flow too much for those familiar with it. Also, I know I got that "in cahoots" line from a Tumblr post somewhere. If I find it, I swear I'll site the source for it as well. Thank you for reading!


	3. Final Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a bit heavier than the prior two. 
> 
> A kinky BDSM interrogation game, with a fluffy interlude and ending.  
> Updating tags accordingly...

He'd left you here, alone in the basement, with no way to tell how much time had passed. Your arms were starting to ache from being tied so tightly around the back of the chair. You shifted your body weight this way and that, trying to get more comfortable, but it was either the handcuffs biting into your wrists, or the back of the chair pressing hard against your upper arms. Even the seat of the chair was starting to feel like solid stone under you since the ropes binding your ankles to the wooden legs held fast. You usually didn't mind darkness. Darkness meant comfort and sleep. Instead, you felt beads of sweat dripping down your face from below the thick strip of cloth that covered your eyes.

There was a faint chill down here, just enough that every drop of sweat created freezing rivulets on your skin. The slinky black dress you were wearing, with a long slit up one of the legs and a deep dip in the front that left nothing to the imagination, wasn’t helping at all. A shiver worked its way through your body, quickening your breath. 

How long had you been down here? You had only been into the basement once or twice before this. You knew it was rather large, but here in the darkness, it felt like the walls were so close, the room so small. The same phrase kept running through your head. I’m home. I’m safe. You’d believe it for a short time, but then the walls would feel like they were closing in again.

That wasn’t working. Instead, you thought back to the way the day had started. 

***  
The first thing you heard upon waking was Saeyoung softly snickering next to you. A sleepy smile crossed your lips at the beautiful sound. You hoped he hadn't been awake too long. He was still having trouble sleeping consistently but was trying his best to find a schedule that worked for him. You sat up just enough to see that he was reclining against the headboard and his pillows, his laptop resting on his knees, crimson hair entwined with his glasses. “Oh! You’re awake! Look, honey,” he brought the laptop to your chest and tilted the screen so that you could see the video. “This cat is giving his human a high five!”

You watched as a speckled cat sitting on the arm of a chair stood up on its hind legs to give a high five to the person casually walking past him. "No. Way. Now I want to high five every cat in the world. Will you join me in this quest, Spaceman?"

He beamed down at you. “That might take a long time, Earthling. Maybe even the rest of our lives!” 

You nodded. “Good. It’s a plan, then. You and me ‘til the end.” 

Saeyoung leaned over and kissed your forehead softly. “You and me ‘til the end. Oh, I can’t wait until we get our own little meowy. I’m going to teach it to do so many cute things~!”

His enthusiasm was contagious. "If anyone can figure out how to teach a cat to high five someone, it would be you. Though, after that, can you teach it how to delete my browser history?" You chuckled at your joke and snuggled up to Saeyoung.

"Oh? Do you have something in there that you want to hide?" He set the laptop to the side and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer until your head was resting on his bare chest.

"N-no, I was just being silly," you stammered. You had been joking, but his question reminded you that you'd stayed up late the last few nights, digging up stories about things you wanted to try with him, but were too shy to ask for. There was no way he was going to let that slide, though. Damn. You wished you were better at hiding your emotions, sometimes.

He shook with laughter under you, and teased you with a singsong “tell me~.” 

You held onto him tighter and shook your head against this warm chest. If you didn't let go, he couldn't see your face. If he couldn't look at your face, he'd stop teasing you about it. No, you knew better than that. Subject change time! "I mean, I know you wanted to teach a cat to hack. This would just be the first baby step toward your master plan! Anyway, should we get up and get breakfast?"

“Breakfast?” The “hmmm,” that followed vibrated through his chest. He started to sit up, forcing you to let go or to get stuck in an awkward position, so you quickly unwrapped yourself from him. He turned to look at you. “Your clever ruse won’t get you out of this one, kitty.”

Shit. You wished that didn't work on you every time. Kitty was such a ridiculous nickname, but ever since he'd used it on you the other night, hearing it seemed to flip a switch in your mind. It left you feeling soft and light, vulnerable but safe. Honestly, you enjoyed it, but the logical part of your brain wished to inform you that a word having that much power over you was dangerous, especially since he abused it as often as possible. Considering that using a nickname that made you weak in the knees was the least of what he could do to you, you told your logical brain to stuff it.

“Kitty,” he drawled. He turned towards you, holding out both of his arms toward you. He wiggled his fingers menacingly, his way of warning you he was about to tickle you senseless. His voice dropped, taking on a devious tone. “I know you’re hiding something, and I have ways of making you talk.”

Usually, the threat of being tickled didn't exactly turn you on, though you never minded him getting his hands on you, regardless. But his words and demeanor were making you acutely aware of your heartbeat, and a sudden pulsing between your legs. You mentally cursed yourself again as the words spilled out of you. "What are you going to do? Interrogate me?" Your hand flew to your mouth as if you could put the words back somehow. Instead, you just let out a nervous squeak.

Saeyoung dropped out of his attack pose and blinked at you for a moment. Then his face slowly changed, caught between a wicked smile and barely contained laughter. "Wait. Is that what you were thinking about?" He brushed your hair out of your face to get a better look at you. "Yep! Called it!"

You made a show of pouting at having been caught, frowning and sticking out your lower lip. You were embarrassed, sure, but your outburst saved you from bringing it up in an even more awkward conversation. Like ripping a band-aid off, which still hurt, thank you very much.

He was shaking with laughter when he said, “gross! You weirdo!” With that, he pounced, pinning you with his body, tickling your sides remorselessly. 

You were breathless with giggles in seconds, entirely overwhelmed by this assault. “Gross?” you shrieked. “You’re the, ha. One who. Mentionedthebasement AH!” You pushed hard at his shoulders, trying to get him off of you. As lovely as it was to be pinned by him, he had better be messing with you about this. Between his solid musculature and your helpless state, you might as well have been trying to move a mountain. 

"The basement, huh?" He moved to cover your whole body with his own, weight resting on the forearms he'd dropped to on either side of your head. You gasped, feeling his hardness pressing against your hip. His piercing golden eyes fixed onto yours, his hot mouth nearly touching your lips when he spoke again. "I bet you've been thinking about this for days. What did you imagine, I wonder? Did you picture yourself bound to a chair, while the dashing secret agent tormented you for hours until he got what he wanted?"

He paused, smirking down at you. “That little twitch of your nose tells me I’m on to something. You’re so cute when you’re trying to be modest.” You squirmed beneath him, unconsciously trying to get away. The movement of your hips made him suck in a breath, as his eyes rolled back briefly. “Come on, we both know better than that. You told me enough the other night that I can put the rest of the puzzle together. I’m a gross weirdo too, and I’m your gross weirdo. For mysterious reasons I conveniently have just the perfect outfit and the right equipment to make your perverse little fantasy into our reality. How about tonight, maybe?” He gave you the smuggest wink he could muster up, and rolled his hips against yours, setting your nerves alight. 

You turned your head away and let out a long breath through pursed lips, before answering, “that soon? Really?” You couldn’t keep the eagerness from your voice.

He rolled off you and sat cross-legged by your side. "Yep! I-I mean if you really want to? You do, right? Because. I really, really want to." His eyes mirrored the tinge of nervousness you heard in his words. He was still so worried about scaring you away. Your heart ached for him, and for the day that he understood you would never leave his side. 

“Of course, I do,” you stated, reverently. “I want to do everything with you. To share everything with you. I’m so glad that you want this too. Soon would be nice, yeah.” 

His confidence returned upon hearing the eagerness in your voice. “I’m always ready. I told you to be greedy with me, and I meant it. Anything you want, it’s yours.” 

***  
Wanting his outfit to be a surprise for you, he'd gotten you prepared first. After re-checking your bonds, he’d taken one long, lingering look at you, before he’d tied the blindfold on. Breathing hard, his eyes hazy with lust, he said, “God, seeing you like this…ha… makes me want to take you…”

You weren’t sure if he was done talking, and offered, “…to the space station?”

“No,” he stated, firmly. “That was the end of the sentence.”  
***  
Imagining the look he’d had in his eyes then brought you completely back to your current situation. You squirmed against your restraints, trying again to find some measure of comfort. How long had it been? The scared and irrational part of your brain was getting louder. What if something happened? What if he wasn't going to come get you? You were running out of arguments to fight back at your fears with, when you heard something, finally. The basement door had opened. Then nothing. Your rapid breathing filled the room. You were so ready for anything to happen, to pull you out of your mind and the prison of what-ifs it was trying to build. 

A sudden sound jarred through your whole body. Heavy, measured footsteps were making their way down the basement stairs. For every step, you took several breaths, quaking anew with each footfall. It sounded as though the steps ended just a few feet in front you. You tried your best to quiet your breathing, not wanting to miss any clues to your fate, but you could hear nothing over the rush of blood in your ears. Your senses decided instead to focus on a bead of sweat dripping down your brow, making you blink fitfully under your blindfold as the droplet clung to your eyelashes. Even the sound of your lashes whisking across the rough cloth seemed immense in the space of this room. 

You sucked in a rush of air around the sodden cloth trapped between your teeth when he finally spoke.

“Well. Well. Well. When the boss told me you’d finally been captured, I’d hardly believed it. Yet here you are, rogue Agent 606, bound and at my mercy.”

God, was this really Saeyoung? His voice sounded so different from his usual bubbly self. Flat… stony. An unsettling sensation washed over you, your skin prickling and cold, your blood running hot and fast beneath. He addressed you again before you could think about what it meant. 

"It's not that I was surprised to hear that we had a traitor in our midst. That's par for the course. But you of all people should have known never to betray the Agency.” Then, with the first hint of emotion you’d heard from him tonight, he hissed, “to never betray me.” 

Your body jerked as if his words had been a physical blow, causing the handcuffs to dig into one of your wrists. You trembled, already on the verge of hyperventilating. Maybe you weren’t as ready for this as you thought. 

You hadn’t heard him move at all, but felt a sudden tickling breath at your ear. Voice stony again, but tinged with the arrogance of a sure victory, he intoned, “you thought you were so smart. That no one would notice you copying the data from the mainframe. Oh, but you left traces everywhere you touched the system.” At that, you felt gloved fingertips trail their way up your arm. You tried to twist away from the sudden contact, to no avail. His hand came to rest on your shoulder, warmth seeping through the soft leather. You could feel the iron in his grip, even though he applied only the slightest pressure, and you froze. Every part of your mind was screaming danger! Run! Yet, you found the only sound you made was a small moan, muffled by the gag.

“All we had to do was to follow those little traces.” Each word was punctuated by a fingertip mimicking tiptoeing steps making their way up your other arm. Your teeth did their best to chatter around the cloth in your mouth as your nerves seemed to fire randomly, as confused as you were by this mix of sensations. Your felt cornered. Surrounded. You felt your thighs press together of their own accord, making you intimately aware of how much this was affecting you. 

"Just follow, follow, follow them back to where you hid, like a scared little bunny." The tapping stopped, and the hand on your shoulder clenched, fingertips digging into your flesh. Another muffled moan slipped away from you. "Thinking you could hide from us forever, or even for a day. Foolish!” 

Your world exploded into red as he delivered a stinging backhand across your cheek, and you screamed wordlessly as your mind and body reeled. Your rational thought retreated into a cocoon of euphoria, as though distancing itself from the searing hot pain that radiated across your face. The ringing in your ears didn’t register until it had nearly faded out entirely. 

His voice sounded so far away. “So. Now we know where you were hiding. Now we know what you tried to steal from us. We just. Don’t. Know. Who you betrayed us for.” Boot falls echoed around you, as he paced while delivering his monologue. It had a dizzying effect on your already disoriented mind. “The men who found you weren’t even the best. That’s why they delivered you into my hands.” 

He roughly grasped your chin, and even through the blindfold, you imagined you could feel his burning gaze boring into you. The earthy and warm scent of his leather gloves filled your senses, making you feel lightheaded. “You see, my skills extend beyond simply infiltrating networks, and manipulating them until they give up their delicious secrets, leaving traps and pitfalls for the unwary. What I truly enjoy is infiltrating the mind.” 

He paused, letting the meaning of his words lay heavy in the scant space between you. You felt as though he was speaking directly to some part of you that had lain dormant until now, awakening it, enkindling a frenzied fire within you. He released your chin, and it sounded as though he stepped back a few paces. “You see, the human mind is truly impressive, infinitely complex. The problem is, its priority is protecting the fragile flesh that it inhabits. The slightest little thing can seem like a threat to it. A change in temperature. Confinement. And, of course, pain. That’s when the logical part of the mind is at its weakest. When it’s trying to bargain for safety, escape discomfort. That’s what we’re working towards here, you see?” 

Your entire body was shaking with lust and terror, and you realized that some of the droplets running down your face were now hot tears mingling with the sweat. You sensed movement around you and felt his knee work its way between your legs, rucking up your dress. His arms went around to the back of your head, pulling your hair slightly as he undid the knot holding your gag in place. Your jaw trembled as the muscles there got accustomed to freedom again. The realization that he’d likely removed the gag to give you a chance to use your safe word if you needed to was not actually comforting. As terrified as you already were, that meant he hadn’t even gotten started. 

After letting the gag drop to the floor, he ran his hands along your cheeks, your jaw, your neck. The feeling of the warm leather against your skin thrilled you. “Of course,” he said, in a conspiratorial tone, “pleasure is another means of getting the mind to drop its defenses.” One hand dipped into the neckline of your dress, working its way under your breast, massaging the tender flesh, thumb occasionally skimming over your taught peak, leaving you panting. You felt the pad of a leather-clad finger press against your lips insistently. Your lips parted eagerly, the taste adding to your burning hunger for more contact. His gloved digit caressed your tongue, and you responded in turn by worshipfully tracing every fold and seam, searing a map of its topography in your mind, and you whined from the loss of contact when he pulled away again. 

His voice was so low that you don’t think you would have heard it if your senses weren’t tuned just so from your temporary blindness. “I need to see more…” His hands gripped the low neckline of your dress and yanked you forward, making your bonds bite at you for a moment, until the sheer material began to rip, and you felt cool air graze your chest and belly. He let out a long breathy sigh. It wasn’t until you then that you could truly believe it was Saeyoung. Even still, knowing it was him did nothing for the anxiety coiled deep within you. His hands were on you again, tracing your collarbone, teasing at your nipples, caressing your jawline, leaving you moaning under his ministrations. 

You felt one hand loosely encircle your throat, as the other worked its way down to your thigh, teasing your skin just under the hem of your dress. The twin sensations of arousal and alarm, both nearly indistinguishable from each other now, so entwined they were, escalated together as the hand on your throat increased its pressure ever so slightly. The sensations from his other hand slowly working up your thigh seemed distant by comparison, yet that too added fuel to the growing fires within you. He dragged his hand up your body, only just tracing over your sex, causing your whole body to arch forward, seeking more contact, and consequently, increasing the pressure at your throat. It did nothing to impede your breathing, but you felt so vulnerable, so powerless, and a broken moan left your lips. 

Saeyoung grunted at the sound and mercilessly forced his knee between your thighs causing the ropes holding your ankles to grind into the tender flesh there. He kept pressing, spreading your legs further apart, pulling the ropes even tighter, and you choked back a sob, whimpering slightly instead. At last, you felt him press at the juncture between your legs, and the burning pain faded into the background as your core throbbed hard with each rapid beat of your heart. Your back bowed, you needed more. He didn't move once he was in place, and you struggled against your bonds, risking agony to pursue bliss. 

You heard a soft sound, like something sliding over rough cloth. You couldn't put an image to it at all, but something about it set you on edge. "Don't move. Don't struggle. I mean it." His voice was low and full of want, but you could hear a hint of his usual sincerity under it. You felt something cold and metal slowly sliding over your shoulder, across your collarbone. You did your best to follow his instructions, fearing that there may be real consequences if you did not. Saeyoung’s grip on your throat increased ever so slightly, and you felt his breathing change… the first time you'd noticed it at all since you'd been in the room together. He gave you no time to think about it as this time you felt the cold metal as a thin line on your cheek. You had to fight hard to hold still, as the sensation slid up your temple. Your eyes closed of their own accord as light snuck in under your blindfold, leaving you slightly dazed. The blindfold pressed tighter against your eyes and the other side of your head, and you held your breath, terrified of moving, unsure of what was happening. Your body so badly wanted to move, to escape, to press yourself hard against his knee to seek some gratification. The pressure around your head stopped, and orange light danced before your closed eyes.

“Look at me,” he breathed, and you did. You slowly opened your eyes, meeting his golden orbs, framed by his striped glasses, red hair plastered messily to his forehead, damp with sweat. You let out a hesitant sigh. Was it over? You found yourself a little disappointed at the thought, to your surprise, but more than glad to see the face that you loved, either way. Your unspoken question was answered by the grip at your throat tightening enough to make your pulse pound and leave you fighting for air. His gaze and his voice were pure ice. “You still haven’t answered the question. Who. Did you. Betray me for?” Each word hammered at your heart, and any relief you felt from seeing him fled. 

You shook your head frantically, not even able to make up a response to play along. He tssk’d at your lack of an answer. "Silence isn't going to win you freedom today." You tried to say something; you weren't even sure what, but it just came out as a strangled squeak. "That's fine. We have all the time in the world." That’s when you saw the knife. He held it up between the two of you, and you ran your eyes along the edge of the sleek black blade. Its design spoke of military precision and efficiency, a cruel shape ending in a slight curve. His expression somehow matched it, emotionless, steely, making your blood run cold, and your body shiver uncontrollably. 

He tilted his head slightly, assessing your reaction. You felt the pressure on your neck subside and drew in a few gasping, coughing breaths. His gloved hand slid higher up your throat, tilting your head back until it touched the back of the chair, and his knee pressed against your center harder as he moved to loom over you, thoroughly overwhelming you. The knife flashed out of your peripheral vision before he brought the cold metal to your throat. Your heart stopped, instincts screaming for you to run, but you forced yourself into stillness as best you could. The blade caressed your exposed throat from one side to the other, tracing a line of icy cold, in what would have been a killing stroke, had he not been teasing you with the back of the blade instead. You swallowed thickly when the knife left your throat, shivering hard again. 

“Still silent,” he spat. “Fine. Why don’t you use your mouth for something useful then?” A delicious wave of warmth rippled through you. Despite your desperate need for contact, for release, you were suddenly ravenous at the thought of pleasuring him instead. He pushed off you, and you tried to follow him, your whole body craving his, the pain of your bonds now nearly an afterthought, as you lurched against your restraints. He'd moved behind the chair, and you felt the pressure around your waist, around your upper arms, loosen. You heard a faint click, and your arms fell limply to your sides momentarily, before he gathered them up behind you and handcuffed them again. He moved to kneel before you, roughly cutting through the ropes that had left burning lines encircling your ankles, and you sucked in a breath at the feel of cold air on raw skin. 

He took a few steps back, and you had your first real chance to see him in full. He was clad in a black tank top that accentuated the hard planes of his chest, almost skin tight. Black BDUs with a thick leather belt ended in brutal, shiny black combat boots. You had already known about the gloves, but seeing them as part of the whole ensemble left you shivering for an entirely different reason. He'd apparently taken notes of your particular preferences, and the result was stunning. You felt a nearly magnetic pull from him. You wanted to follow, to obey any order, so when he told you to kneel before him, you practically collapsed at his feet despite the agony gripping nearly every joint of your body. You’d forgotten that your hands were still bound behind your back and without them to catch you, your knees hit the concrete hard, causing you to cry out in pain. You fell forward into him, your forehead pressed against his knee, panting and shaking before him. 

He laughed, a cold, hard sound, mocking. “Oh, now you’re all eagerness and cooperation, huh? Good. Then I don’t have to worry about punishing you for trying anything stupid like biting me.” He took a half step back, and you slumped forward, nearly face first on the concrete. Instead, you pressed your cheek against the solidity of his boot and found yourself nuzzling against it. You felt inebriated, your senses fleeing from the pain and focusing on the cold metal of buckles, the rough laces, as you turned to trace them with your lips as well, reveling in the sensations and the depravity of giving into these base urges. 

“Get up. Now.” You reluctantly mustered up your energy and tried your best to obey, but your legs were so tired, so sore. You just couldn't do it without your arms to hold you up. "… I said get up! Didn't you hear me?" His voice seemed far away again and perhaps tinged with a bit of concern.

You made another valiant effort to obey, but your muscles weren’t listening to you. The first few times you tried to speak, nothing came out. You managed to gather enough moisture to wet your parched tongue and rasp out the word “yellow.” You weren’t ready to stop. That’s what “red” was for. Kneeling, bound before him, worshiping his cock… you were nearly drooling at the thought, but your damned body wouldn’t comply. He must have heard you because he was kneeling in front of you as well, gently holding a gloved hand to your cheek.

“Are you OK?” He lifted your face gently, so he could look into your eyes, seeking an honest answer, rather than just a brave one. 

“Yeah, I… I just can’t sit up like this. I d-don’t want to stop yet. Please.” 

His eyes widened at your impassioned response, and he grinned. “And here, I was afraid you weren’t enjoying this as much as I am. Would removing your handcuffs help, do you think?”

You answered with a small nod, and he wrapped his warm arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder while he undid the cuffs again, this time letting them fall from both of your wrists. He brought your arms around in front of you, and massaged them briefly, from elbow to fingertips, and you felt blood flowing through them comfortably again. 

He paused for a moment, thinking, then nodded to himself. “I have an idea. Do you think you can stand if I help you?” When you nodded again in affirmation, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and guided you to your feet, and the remains of the dress slid off your form, forgotten. He walked you a few feet away to a corner of the basement that held a small, uncomfortable looking cot, but instead, moved you into a slouched sitting position on the floor next to it, back against the wall. “Better?” 

"Yeah," you breathed. Your strained muscles relaxed some, and you savored the coolness of the wall against your bare shoulder blades. 

“Good. Now,” he said, smoothly transitioning back to his agent persona. “Since you insist on staying silent, insist on denying me what I want, you’re going to use that mouth for something else then.” He stood up to his full height, and you gazed up at Saeyoung, again taking in his agent gear. Everything about him spoke of power, and you wanted to be consumed by it. Even unbound, you were just as helpless to his whims, and you thrilled at the pulsing heat that surged through you as you embraced this truth. At the same time, you felt so light, warm and comfortable through the cold and the pain. This all felt so right. 

His eyes roved hungrily over your form as he began undoing his belt. He was the focus of your entire universe. The sound of leather sliding over leather, the faint metallic sound of the buckle loosening, leather threading through belt loops, and the rustling of his BDUs as he began undoing button after button. You were entranced, unsure if he was actually working with aching slowness or if your perception of time was wildly distorted. Finally, he shifted his pants and boxers down enough to release his member, stroking it slightly while staring down at you. Through your near tunnel vision, you could see a glistening bead of pre-cum slowly rolling down the head of his cock, and you felt like your whole body would melt. 

“There’s that eagerness again. You are completely depraved, aren’t you?” He strode towards you, kicking your legs apart, then he abruptly dropped to his knees directly in front of you, fully invading your space. His musk filled your senses, his cock inches away from your eager mouth. He grabbed your bare shoulders, lining himself up to skim the head over your lips. You sighed, giving yourself over to the rapturous need to please your captor, catching his bobbing member with your lips and tongue, taking every inch he gave you. You moaned around his length, reveling in the slightly salty musk. His grip on your shoulders turned to steel momentarily, pressing cruelly into your flesh, as he let out a shuddering breath above you. Releasing your shoulders, he braced himself against the wall with one hand, and grasped the top of your head with the other, holding you firmly so your head wouldn’t hit the concrete wall, as he began thrusting into your greedy mouth. 

You were so completely drunk on this. This submission to his body and his demands. This power you had as well, the slightest dancing of your tongue making him growl and moan with unbridled vulgarity. Gone was the cold-blooded agent, the persona shattered before his desperate need. You'd both been built up to the breaking point from these games.

His thrusts lost their rhythm, no longer careful to avoid gagging you, as you sputtered and salivated around his cock. You were almost in a panic, fighting for breath, when he pulled away, breathing raggedly and leaning hard against the wall. You had no time to catch your breath either before he stood up, pulling you up with him, and dragged you by your upper arm to the cot. 

He pushed you down onto the makeshift bed, following right behind you, maneuvering you until you were on your forearms and knees before him. You let him mold you, press you into place, not resisting in the slightest. Neither of you had any doubt that you were utterly drenched and aching for him to take you. Saeyoung was out of patience for any more games, and as soon as you were in position, he buried himself to the hilt in your dripping heat, making both of you cry out. He stayed there, deep within you, as he took in a steadying breath before he began to move. Your arms gave out before you as he pounded into you mercilessly, and there, face pressed into the cot over and over, you nearly sobbed from sheer bliss. This was heaven. This is where you belonged. Out of the corner of your eye you could occasionally see one of your wrists, still marred with red from the handcuffs, and the sight inflamed you so, your walls clenched hard around Saeyoung’s cock, making him growl and quicken his already fervent pace. The arousal that had been building in you since he first took you to the basement was reaching a fever pitch, pooling in your loins, arcing up your bowed spine like a Jacob's Ladder. Your eyes watered as the pleasure continued to build. You were sure you were going to go mad from it if it didn’t crest soon. 

Saeyoung’s pace slowed somewhat, and you felt his gloved hands roaming over your body, grasping your hips, gliding over your thighs, feathery tickling touches, or a crushing grip as he anchored himself to you to enjoy delving into you at a particular angle. Your head was spinning. You’d been at the verge of release for so long. Your pulse pounded in your ears and you closed your eyes tight as your vision was blurred from the tears and sweat clinging to your lashes. You willed yourself to let go. At last, one of his hands slid up your thigh, to the juncture between your legs, and he growled again above you as he pinched and rolled your clit between two leather-clad fingers. Your response was instant, a white-hot combustion within you as you came, screaming into the mattress. 

You felt like you were going to melt into the cot as the tension that had coursed through body released. Sensing that you were having trouble holding yourself up, Saeyoung paused so that he could flip you over, pulling you to him by your legs, throwing them over his shoulders before he resumed thrusting into you. You managed to clear the sweat from your eyes enough to be able to see his face. He looked utterly bestial, a panting creature of a singular mind, as he fucked into you over and over. Pleasure burst forth within you again, and your walls spasmed around him, your whole body arcing. He moaned out a low, long “fuuuuuck” as he bucked into you with renewed vigor, then plunged into you fully a final time, his release pouring into you. 

A wave of the purest, most profound, satisfaction washed over you, body and mind. You closed your eyes, letting it settle over you, as Saeyoung nearly collapsed onto your chest. His strong heartbeat and heavy breathing echoed yours. You summoned up the will to move one of your limbs and threw an arm over his sweat-drenched back, clinging to him, trying to pull him closer somehow. You stayed like this for some time, both of you reveling in the intimacy and peace. He sat up enough to be able to look at you. His glasses had slid down to the tip of his nose and were canted to one side. His hair was an endearing disaster; some plastered to his head with sweat, some sticking out at odd angles. A sleepy smile spread across his face, and his golden eyes shone with love. This was a picture of perfection.

Your feelings must have been showing on your face, because a soft blush tinted his cheeks, and he looked away and mumbled, "ah, I should probably get up and um, clean you up."

You wrapped your other arm around him and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. How he could be shy after a performance like that baffled you, and you needed to make sure he knew that everything he’d put you through tonight only made you love him more. He relaxed against you again, and you smiled against his lips, knowing he’d gotten your message. 

“Saeyoung. That was phenomenal. I…wow,” you trailed off into a contented sigh. 

He grinned, and you saw his confidence returning. “Yes. Yes, it was. For all the times I’ve called myself a God, this is the first time I’ve truly felt like one. Though, I thought I was going to die of blood loss to the brain in the first few minutes. I never thought you could look so hot in one of my dresses.”

A laugh bubbled up from within you, and you didn’t even try to hold it back, your body quaking with mirth.

He sucked in a sudden breath. "Okay, okay, if you are going to do that, I definitely need to get up!" You'd nearly forgotten the two of you were still … connected. He pushed himself up and withdrew from you with a groan. Wobbling for a moment after he stood up, he muttered a quick “be right back,” and headed off to another corner of the basement. Saeyoung returned right away with a thick and fluffy grey blanket draped over his arms. "You can't very well go upstairs looking like that, so let me help you." He wrapped the cozy cocoon around you and scooped you up in his arms, and carried you back upstairs and to your bedroom. 

After gently laying you on the bed, he stroked your hair for a moment, whispering words of love, and you responded in kind. You must have nodded off for a moment, because the next thing you were aware of was him standing before you, now wearing his hoodie over the tank top, holding your favorite mug.

“It’s hot chocolate. I thought you might like something to warm you back up on the inside too.” You rolled up to a sitting position and eagerly took the mug into your hands, inhaling the steam and purring in happiness. 

“Yesssss. Thank you!" You sipped the hot liquid and swayed slightly from side to side in contentment. Forget chicken soup for the soul. Hot chocolate was actual manna from heaven. Just like he'd said, it warmed you from the inside out. Once you'd drained enough of the mug that it was no longer a spilling hazard, Saeyoung sat on the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around you, resting his head on your shoulder. 

After a moment, he hesitantly asked, “so, I take it you enjoyed all of that too?” 

You focused all your effort on stifling the giggle that almost escaped you. While his shyness about this sort of thing was incredibly endearing, you also knew that his question was coming from a darker place. For all his bluster and confidence in chat, the real Saeyoung needed reassurance. He thrived on your compliments and feedback, as he slowly learned to love himself as well. “A million times, yes. I had a few moments where I didn’t think I could take it, but I’m glad I didn’t give up. That was so intense and everything I never knew I wanted. Okay, some of it I knew I wanted,” you laughed. “Thank you for doing all of this for me.”

He snorted. "While I'd love to take credit for being so magnanimous, that was hardly all for you! How, against all odds, did I find someone who not only likes me but is a gross weirdo like me and is completely kink-compatible? I'd say you were the answer to my prayers, but I never even hoped for anything like this. Besides," he said, holding up his hands in prayer. "I don't think God would have appreciated hearing me ask in explicit detail for a kinky, submissive, masochistic girlfriend. That's not usually his area of expertise."

You shoved him playfully, and drained the last of your hot chocolate, setting the mug on the nightstand. “God Seven sacrificed himself for decades. It’s only fair that the universe gives him his deserved tribute. Oh, also your profile picture in the chatroom was incredibly hot, so I knew I had to get to know you immediately. Then you made me laugh more on that first day than I had in weeks, even before you were ready to trust me. I was already yours then, just as I'll always be."

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down to the bed with him, gazing into your eyes. “You and me ‘til the end.”

“You and me ‘til the end,” you repeated, meaning every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while I put this beast of a chapter together! I didn't think I was going to make it!


	4. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Saeyoung... or rather, Agent 707, meet at a fancy restaurant for dinner. He has a proposition for you. Will you accept it?

You stepped out of the limousine carefully, not used to navigating in stilettos and a slinky dress like this. The shimmering black fabric rasped against your stockings, making you acutely aware of every step you took. That wasn’t the only distracting thing about your outfit tonight, but you were trying not to think about… that. Your cheeks warmed with the threat of a blush, and you focused on trying your best to play the part. One foot in front of the other. You can do this. 

The two of you had gone on dates before, but neither of you were the fancy restaurant type. You had fond memories of late night walks through parks, dancing together anywhere you pleased. Then there was the magical night when he drove you to a hill far away from the city lights, so you could gaze upon the stars together, seeing them more clearly than you ever had in your life. But, you had to admit that your favorite “dates” typically involved sweatpants, his lumpy couch, and a trashy movie. 

The façade of the restaurant looming before you was beautiful. Strings of lights entwined with ivy that had been growing over the brick building for decades, if you had to guess. You realized you were probably gawking like a tourist and tried to collect yourself, walking more slowly than you would like so that you didn’t trip. 

Just beyond the ornately carved wooden door, you were greeted by a middle-aged host. “Good evening, miss. Do you have a reservation?” 

“This charming young woman is here for me,” chimed a familiar voice. Saeyoung stepped towards you, and it took all your effort not to gawk at him. He was wearing a crisp, well-fitting, black suit with a white shirt, and a crimson tie with diagonal stripes. His red hair was parted slightly to one side, and he was wearing a pair of black frames instead of his usual striped ones. You’d never seen him like this before, and the result was already making you feel weak in the knees. You mentally picked your jaw up off the floor and walked towards him to take the proffered arm. “Ah, Madame, thank you for agreeing to meet me here at such a late hour.” 

“I-it wasn’t easy to make this happen, you know,” you stammered, trying to play your role while still recovering from meeting this version of Agent 707. 

“Of course, it wasn’t!” He was laughing softly as he beamed down at you. “It’s impossible to get a reservation here on such short notice. Unless you’re me, that is.” He winked at you very pointedly, as if letting you in on a secret. Absolutely ridiculous. You loved it. 

You stayed quiet until you were seated. The table he’d reserved was barely visible in a dimly lit corner of the dining hall. A small flame flickered within a crystalline candle holder; its diffused and faceted glow providing most of the light. The only other table nearby was empty. Had he reserved that one too? You took your seat, smoothing your dress back down, and took a deep breath to calm yourself. You knew what you were getting into with this, and while you were excited you still couldn’t entirely keep your nerves at bay. You weren’t listening as Saeyoung discussed something with the host, though you thought you heard the word “wine.” Now there’s a good idea. After the host left, you turned to your date, keeping your face neutral. “We’re here now. What do you want from me?”

“Straight to the point!” He gave you a winning smile as he asked, “what? Can’t a man enjoy a glass of wine and a nice meal with a beautiful lady?”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You know I’m taken.” 

“Ah, you wound me!” Saeyoung clutched his chest in mock hurt. “I had no intent to try to steal you away into the night. Don’t worry. You’re safe with me!” If this hadn’t just been the two of you playing around, that wink would have made you worry. 

You were still planning a witty retort when a waiter returned with the wine, pouring some for each of you. Saeyoung was watching you intently as you swirled the crimson liquid around the glass a few times before taking a small sip. It… tasted like wine, alright. You weren’t exactly a connoisseur. His intense scrutiny was unnerving you, leaving a lump in your throat. So much for sipping wine to relax. 

“The truth is,” he confessed with a sigh. Saeyoung paused, running a fingertip along the rim of his wineglass slowly before meeting your eyes again. How was he doing this? You felt a shiver run down your spine. He wasn’t joking about having studied seduction for his work as an agent. “The truth is, I need your help.” You had to make a conscious effort not to nod in agreement right then. 

He continued, “I know you are engaged to the heir of one of the largest corporations in the country. C&R.”

Blink. You mouthed to him “… Jumin? Really?” 

He dropped the Agent persona long enough to give you the most innocent of expressions while shrugging comically. You aimed a kick at his shin and missed. Well then, if that’s how we’re playing it… “THE largest corporation,” you shot back. “And good for you. Anyone who watches the news knows who I’m engaged to.”

Saeyoung let out a genuine laugh. “Fair point! Though I’m willing to bet I know many things about him that you don’t.”

“Oh, and what would that be, Mr. Clever Guy?” You chanced another sip of your wine, finding that it went down much easier this time. Losing yourself in the story was helping ease your jitters.

He let out an unnecessarily long “hmm…” while tapping his chin thoughtfully. “As powerful as he is, C&R is far too big and sprawling for him to possibly know what’s going on in every dark little corner. For example,” he said as he reached towards your right hand with his palm up. You hesitantly offered him your hand, unsure of what he had planned. He let his fingers slide against yours, running his thumb over the engagement ring he’d given you just a few months ago. “There’s C&R’s recently opened jewelry branch. While these diamonds are,” he paused to make very pointed eye contact with you before continuing, “exquisite, alas they are also the product of much destruction and pain. It’s a sordid tale of slavery and war, and I wouldn’t tarnish our lovely evening with the details. On that note, our host returns.” 

Had his words been true, you would have been shocked. You kept in character by snatching your hand back from his. Your palm still tingled from his touch. 

Ignoring your feigned offense, he ordered for both of you, picking out an herb seared steak for himself and chicken with arugula and fig for you, as well as more wine. You noted he hadn’t touched his yet. As he placed your orders, you couldn’t help but stare. Even just the little bit of effort he’d put into taming his normally wild hair made him look so different. Not that you didn’t already find him handsome, but this was… Saeyoung in a suit was something you would need to see again soon. 

Once the host had left, your fiancé turned his full attention back to you again, smirking. “Was there something else that you wanted?” The tone of his voice and the knowledge that he’d caught you staring caused you to flush, the room feeling oppressively hot around you, the walls too close. “Don’t tell me you are already thinking about dessert? They do have a lovely tiramisu. No?” 

“I’m fine,” you squeaked out, before finishing off the rest of your wine. 

“Good, because the reason I told you this sordid tale is that only you can fix this problem. Your fiancé needs your help.”

You let your face drop into a small frown. “Assuming all of this is true, not that I believe you, why are you telling me about it?”

“I’m afraid it is true,” he stated while looking down at the tablecloth again. “But, we can solve all of this without your fiancé getting into any trouble. He doesn’t even have to know about the problem or the solution.” He reached for you again, this time lightly running his fingers over your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He held your hand again, leaving something in your palm before pulling away. “All you need to do is copy a few little files for me onto this thumb drive. No one ever has to know about this.” The way he’d said the last line left you sure he wasn’t just talking about the plan. You found yourself very glad that this was just a game and that the alluring man before you was already yours. Otherwise, you might be in trouble tonight. 

“No. I won’t betray his trust like this.”

His reply came in his normal light-hearted tone. “Okay! I don’t blame a smart lady like you for wanting to be cautious. You have no reason yet to believe that I would have any inside knowledge about the man you know so well and of his holdings.” He pulled out his cellphone and unlocked it, tapping on the screen for a moment before continuing. “Let me tell you something else I know about your dear future hubby and a little bit about how the world works too. We live in such a marvelous connected world, where nearly everything is available at the touch of a button or the tap of a screen like this one. It’s almost like magic!” With that, he lifted his napkin with a showman’s flourish to reveal the thumb drive you’d thought you were still holding. You opened your hand slowly, only to find it empty. You were still trying to think back and figure out how he’d managed that trick when he leaned toward you, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. He was still fiddling with the phone while looking at you with dark eyes.

Oh no. 

“A skilled magician can use those connections to his advantage. Watch this.” After a few more taps, you heard a horrible midi rendition of “Never Gonna Give You Up” blare from the nearest table. You stifled a nervous laugh as the owner of the phone frantically tried to silence it while his wife berated him for ruining the mood with his carelessness. “Amazing, right? Any wireless device is at my whim. Oh, you stopped laughing. Now, why could that be?” 

A bead of sweat made its way down your temple, and you tried your best to at least keep a poker face. The phrase “screaming internally” came to mind. 

“Is that maybe because you’ve realized that I know your fiancé is a pervert? That he gets off on making you wear something special so that he can control certain responses of yours at any time?” He tapped his screen a few more times, and you braced yourself, waiting for something to happen. Instead, he laid the phone down next to him. “That was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it? Why don’t you tell me some more about your sweetheart? Any funny stories about how you two got together?” 

Saeyoung was playing you like a fiddle without even using his “secret weapon.” You sat there blinking at him, completely thrown off your game. He tilted his head, waiting for you to say something. “Well, if you’d rather not converse, I suppose there are other ways we could spend the evening.” Halfway through his sentence, he’d tapped the phone screen again without looking at it, and you felt the first low vibrations from the device affixed to your panties. Your hands slapped against the table, and you gritted your teeth, heat building within you from the pleasure and the embarrassment of experiencing this in public. 

“Are you OK?” His voice was dripping with mock concern as he pretended to examine you for signs of illness. “Should I check your temperature? I would hate for you not to be able to enjoy your dinner. If there is anything I can do to help, you simply must tell me.” You let out a held breath but couldn’t manage any words. “Ah, maybe the problem is thirst. I should get you some water.” He turned and called over his shoulder, “waiter!” You shook your head frantically at Saeyoung. The last thing you needed was an audience. He tapped his phone screen again just as the waiter began his approach to your table, and the sensations stopped. Okay, self. Act casual. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said with a voice smooth as silk. “Would you mind please bringing this lovely lady a glass of water? She’s feeling a bit overheated, though it’s no fault of this fine establishment.” The waiter’s expression faltered almost imperceptibly before he promised to return right away with Saeyoung’s request. 

Saeyoung beamed with delight at you as he tapped on the screen and the vibrations started up again, this time pulsing with an unpredictable cadence. “I hope our meal arrives soon. I’m starting to get hungry,” he purred. “How about you?” 

“Ah, it would probably be best if it gets here soon,” you stammered. Why had you agreed to this? Your eyes darted around the room, sure that everyone in the room was somehow aware of your discomfort and growing arousal. 

“Hungry too? Don’t worry. I’m sure this meal will whet your appetite.” With another tap of the screen, the vibrations intensified, leaving you trembling and gritting your teeth. “So, let’s talk.” He waved the thumb drive around. “I’m not asking you to do something risky here. Just spend a few minutes at your beloved boy’s computer, copy a few files. It’s practically nothing, and you would be saving him from an awful lot of trouble and… frustration.” He tapped again, and the buzzing against your clit became constant but so low you could barely feel it. You found yourself shifting your body, rubbing your thighs together, trying to press the device closer to its target. Your body was aching to experience the stronger sensations again. No. focus. 

“You’re not giving me any reason to trust your motives, you know?” 

“Oh, come on now,” he drawled. “I only have your best interests at heart. You’re a smart lady. Think about what would happen if your fiancé were suddenly cuffed and taken away for crimes he wasn’t even aware of? Where would that leave you? Meat for the wolves is what you would be. Oh, speaking of meat,” he said, clapping his hands together happily. “It seems that our meal has arrived!” 

Your meals and wine were placed before you, as well as a glass of ice water. You resisted the urge splash it on your face to cool off. His wicked words were affecting you almost as powerfully as the ongoing vibrations were. You were entirely at his mercy and that fact further enflamed the growing desire within you, leaving you squirming in your seat.

He brandished his fork with one hand, resting his chin on the other while he gazed at you, candlelight dancing in his amber eyes. “You look so nervous. Just relax and enjoy dinner. Savor every bite as if it were your last.” The casually threatening tone behind his words made you shiver. You couldn’t help but recall that he’d never fully disclosed the things he’d done in his years as an agent, leaving it up to your very active imagination. His behavior tonight was only adding more fuel to that particular fire. 

While taking a few bites of your meal, you tried to watch your date surreptitiously. You’d mostly gotten used to the faint vibrations, and they had little effect on you other than reminding you that he could change it at any moment. Saeyoung had caught you staring and smiled at you in a way that did more to you than the vibrations ever could. Something shifted within you, and you couldn’t fight off a sudden urge to provoke him. 

“You know… there’s a huge problem with your plan.” 

He finished chewing a slice of steak before replying smoothly, “oh, is that so?”

“Well,” you began, pausing for a sip of wine. “What’s to stop me from simply telling my fiancé about this problem now that I know about it?” You took another mouthful of chicken, as though uninterested in his reply. 

“Oh, that’s perfect! You’re right. Why didn’t I just come to you with this information for free, no strings attached, no threats? Silly of me, really.” The sarcasm dripping from his words was nearly palpable. “Assuming he’d believe you…”

You cut him off angrily, jabbing your fork into the remainder of your chicken. “He would believe me!” 

Saeyoung locked eyes with you and used the pad of one finger to drag his phone closer to him. “Assuming.” A tap of his finger caused an intense rumbling between your thighs, making you feel like you were caught in lapping waves of pleasure. Your arm shook, nearly knocking over your wineglass, as your heart beat like a drum. “Assuming, he was to believe you; this is not a problem he can fix. We’re talking about war, dear. His honeyed words can’t stop a militia. Shutting down that branch would be financial suicide.” Another tap and the rumbling went back to a frustratingly faint buzz, and you realized you’d nearly been panting there at the table. “I can fix this problem silently. He doesn’t have to know about any of this, and both of you can sleep well at night knowing that C&R’s hands are clean.” 

He steepled his fingers in front of him, dark eyes boring into you. “It’s just a few files. Just a few minutes of your time. Are you honestly willing to risk the future of C&R over such a petty task?” 

Before you could answer, the waiter had returned. “Is everything to your liking sir? Madame?”

Saeyoung replied rather coldly, “it’s marvelous, but would you be so kind as to bring us the check?” 

The waiter looked concerned. “But… sir?”

“I think we’re nearly done here. Again, no reflection on this restaurant, of course. Thank you.” 

The second the waiter was out of earshot, Saeyoung continued in a low whisper “You know you can end this…” The device between your legs began to vibrate harder than you imagined it could, and you almost buckled over, getting so damned close the edge, before it completely stopped this time. A frustrated sound slipped past your lips as your body slumped back in your chair. “… any time. All you have to do is say yes.” The randomly paced pulsations started again, making you quiver. “Yes. Just one tiny little word. It’s that easy.” 

“You fiend. I’ll never agree to this.” Your voice sounded so shaky and breathless to your ears.

Saeyoung’s expression became pure ice. With a few more taps, the vibration escalated again momentarily before stopping entirely. Your whole body jolted, and you wanted to scream. No matter how many times you played these games with Saeyoung, repeatedly being left at the precipice like this always drove you mad. You were glaring holes into your date when the waiter arrived with the check. He placed it on the table without a word and left quickly, seeming to sense the change in atmosphere as well. Saeyoung shrugged theatrically. “Well. I guess we’re done here. Five minutes of your time is too much work for you to go through to save hundreds of lives, apparently.” He stood up from his chair and pushed it back in place deliberately. “And you call me the fiend. I bid you goodnight.” He bowed before turning on his heel and walking out. 

You watched his back as he left, admiring his silhouette despite your annoyance. He’d left you a confused, frustrated, breathless mess. This hadn’t been part of the plan. Leaving without you? Sticking you with the check? He’d kept you on edge for so long your vision was almost swimming as you tried to read the total damage of your bill. You finished the rest of your wine with one long swallow and set the glass down harder than intended, before extracting your wallet from your purse so you could handle the bill. He’d better pay you back for this. 

After regretfully leaving the rest of your meal behind, you stepped out into the crisp night air. You relished the sensation, inhaling deeply, letting the chill permeate and chase away some of the remaining heat that clung to you. What now? You didn’t have any new messages. None of the cars parked on the street were familiar to you. Did you need to call a cab? Should you call Saeyoung? As you were considering your options, you paced along the sidewalk. You were almost past the alleyway next to the restaurant when you caught movement and a faint glimpse of red hair at the edge of your peripheral vision. What the hell? You glanced both ways, and, seeing the sidewalk empty, ducked into the alley. 

As you got closer, you could see his form outlined by ambient light from the street and the moon above. He was leaning against the wall casually, simply watching you. As calm as he looked, he radiated danger, and it was beautiful, irresistible. Your feet brought you closer to him until you were standing before Saeyoung, expectantly. 

He gazed at you with feigned indifference, as if you weren’t worth his notice. After several uncomfortable seconds, he finally spoke. “Did you change your mind, then?” He paused, seemingly evaluating you. When he spoke again, his voice was closer to the teasing tone you were so familiar with. “It seems you’ve decided to walk the more dangerous path. It can also be the more exciting one, you know?” All the heat you’d tried to chase away ignited again within you at his unspoken promise. You held an open hand out towards him, silently asking for another chance. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out the drive, dangling it in front of him by his thumb and forefinger. 

Even though you knew he was baiting you, you still yelped when his other arm shot out suddenly and grabbed your wrist. He wrenched your arm behind you and yanked, pressing your back against his hard chest. He held the drive up in front of your face for a moment before tossing it further down the alley and wrapping an arm around your waist. You were wholly pinned against him, delighting at the feel of his body pressed against yours. Here in his arms, your earlier frustration melted away, leaving behind warmth and a blissful feeling of lightness as you naturally slipped into submission before him. You felt like the slightest touch from him would send you careening over the edge, all the need that had been simmering within you coming to a near boil all at once. 

You trembled when he spoke again, voice low and dark and tickling at the shell of your ear. “You’re going to come with me now, and you aren’t going to make a sound.” Your captor began walking you further down the alleyway, beyond the reach of the streetlights. Upon turning a corner, even the light of the moon was obscured by the surrounding buildings. You knew you were safe with Saeyoung, but shadows clung to every corner of the empty parking lot he’d led you to, creating a dim and uneasy atmosphere. His strong arms were still wrapped tightly around you, keeping you crushed against his body, allowing you to feel that he was enjoying this game as much as you were. 

The silence was broken by an inordinately loud and shrill metallic sound, followed by footsteps on concrete. An employee taking out the trash? Before you had a chance to think about it, Saeyoung had spun you around. Rough bricks scraped at your back. He was… holding something up to your face, too close for you to focus on it properly at first. “Silent.” His voice was hardly a whisper, yet his tone commanded absolute obedience. Your eyes locked in on the shape pointing at your face and primal instincts flared, adrenaline surged through your veins. You were staring down the muzzle of a handgun. You snapped your mouth closed, teeth grinding, as you fought a treacherous urge to scream despite his orders. You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t swallow. 

Untold moments passed before the door screeched and slammed back in place, presumably leaving the two of you alone in the lot again. Saeyoung lowered the gun, but you felt cold metal pressing up underneath your chin. Your body forced you to breathe again, but the air you needed came in nearly useless gasps. “Good girl. I see you do know how to listen when properly motivated, hmm?” He kept the gun in place while he fumbled around with his other hand, seemingly searching for something. You saw a blueish glow illuminate Saeyoung’s face, lighting up an utterly devilish smile. “Can you stay quiet, I wonder?” 

The vibrations started up again. Strong, then faint, then coming in waves. He tucked the phone away, but the unpredictable pattern didn’t cease. “If you don’t stay quiet, you could draw attention to us.” His tone reminded you of something from a fairytale…specifically, an apple, bright and cheery and dripping with deadly poison. “Someone could come by any second and see you in this compromising position. Neither of us wants that, right? Hush hush!” You clenched your jaw and willed your lips to stay together as tightly as you could. You were shaking like a leaf as electric pleasure surged through you, filling you, leaving you almost feeling pressurized. Tears burned at the corners of your eyes. The sensations changed so quickly you felt like you were chasing down your release, but it always kept a step ahead. Here you were, in a dark empty lot, at the mercy of a deviant with a gun. God, how you loved this man.

“I must be losing my touch. You’re starting to enjoy this, aren’t you?” His smile was genuine, his tone softer. The little light that made its way into the lot seemed to gather in his eyes making them shine. The pressure under your chin eased off. His free hand slid up along your side, ghosting over your ribs. Those sharp and nearly painful sensations that had been building within you liquified at his touch. You bit back a moan that nearly escaped your lips as you stopped chasing pleasure and let it wash over you. Cold metal, like ice, grazed your cheek lightly as he caressed you with the gun he’d threatened you with moments ago. The lustful expression on Saeyoung’s face as he shuddered at the sight of you pushed you over the edge at last. You found yourself clutching at his shoulder to keep from falling to your knees as the desire that had been building over the last hour finally crested, yet the vibrations didn’t stop. Trembling and clinging to him, you were a mess, but you managed to stay quiet as promised. 

“Oh, kitty. You’re doing so well.” That nickname and his words of praise made you feel so soft and light. He gathered you up in his arms and lifted your chin so that he could kiss you deeply. Even with him holding you, you shivered hard from the cold and the continued buzzing and pulsing that was about to drive you mad as overstimulated as you already were. 

“Please…,” you moaned into his lips, not even sure yourself if you were asking him to stop or to keep going. 

Saeyoung took a half step back from you and tilted his head slightly in curiosity. “Please? Is there something you want?” 

You’d officially had enough teasing for the evening and reached out a shaking hand to grab him by his tie and pull him back into the kiss. He made a tiny sound of surprise before connecting with your lips. You wrapped your other arm around him, nails dragging over his suit jacket, as you came again, your body convulsing as you clung to him. 

A flushed and equally needy looking Saeyoung pulled away from the kiss so he could look at you. “God, I love seeing you so desperate. Just ask me. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

You whimpered. Having to ask for what you wanted always embarrassed you in ways that made you squirm. But, you knew he wouldn’t relent until you asked. He never did. “Please…” A particularly vigorous wave of vibrations interrupted you, ending your sentence with an undignified squeak.

Saeyoung grinned at you wickedly. “Please… what?”

“Dammit! Please fuck me!” Your words came out in a hiss. You felt like you were about to spontaneously combust from everything you’d been through tonight. Having to beg him to take you, here behind some fancy restaurant, was just too much. 

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely,” he laughed. Saeyoung deftly spun you around so that you were facing the wall, rough bricks inches from your cheek. With his hands encompassing each of yours, he forced your palms flat against the wall on either side of your head. You felt every inch of him. Muscular thighs met yours, his hard chest flat against your back, his chin resting on your shoulder. Even through the layers of clothing, you could feel his heat infusing your body. He pressed himself even closer, and you felt his cock, straining against his trousers, pressing hard against the juncture of your legs. 

His voice, low and dark again, tickled at your ear. “Keep your hands on the wall, and don’t you dare try to run away. You’re mine.” 

A whine escaped you at the loss of his touch. You listened hard to try to figure out what he was doing. Would he leave you here, aching and soaking, just to mess with you longer? Some of the tension in your muscles released when you heard the distinct sound of a belt being undone, and the rustling of clothing. Cold fingers worked their way up your calves, then your thighs, dragging the shimmering dress up along with them. Saeyoung groaned in appreciation at the sight of your thigh high stockings. You had delighted in picking them out for this date, knowing they were his favorite. One hand rested on the small of your back, holding the dress up, as he used the other to pull your panties to the side. Excitement thrummed through your veins as you realized you could still feel the vibrations from the device.

Both of you knew you were more than ready, so he wasted no time. The hand on your back guided your body into position, and you let out a lustful moan when you felt the head of his cock pressing insistently at your entrance. He loved to savor the moment before taking you, and he let out a shaky sigh before gliding all the way into you. Strong hands moved to grip your hips, and he leaned in close to whisper to you, “d-don’t forget… stay quiet unless you want to get caught.” The little stutter in his voice made you grin, as it let you know he was saying it to remind himself as well. 

Keeping quiet was not going to be easy. You were already so close again, between the continued torment of the vibrator and now the scorching heat of his cock filling you. At the same time, parts of you felt like they were about to go numb from the ongoing barrage from the device.

Saeyoung’s fingers dug into your hips as he pulled back to finally thrust into you, hips slamming against you again and again. You let your body go slack, giving him full control. The rough wall before you made your hands sting and burn, but that only stoked the fire building in you. As your back bowed, your hips angled upward for him, giving him access to just the right spot. For the first time in your life you were glad you were wearing heels, otherwise, you’d have to be on your tiptoes. All of tonight’s games had led up to this moment of perfect surrender. You let your thoughts drift away, lost in a euphoric, yielding haze. The fervent coil of molten pleasure within you burst at last, pure ecstasy washing over you. He began driving into you at a reckless pace, spurred by the way you clenched around him over and over, fucking you ceaselessly through your orgasm as he pursued his own. 

You both knew this couldn’t last long. It was pure luck that you hadn’t been caught already. Despite the deep ache growing in your lower back and his hold on your hips, you arched your back even further and moved your hips in lazy circles, eliciting a whispered curse from your lover. He plunged into you fully once more, and you reveled in the sensation of his cock twitching inside of you, filling you with his liquid heat. 

He stepped away from you rather hastily, breathing hard. “A-a-ah that was amazing, but we need to get cleaned up and get out of here, heh.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden turn, though you too were nervous about getting caught. Fighting against muscles that wanted you to sit on the cold ground and never get up, you turned around and sorted out your clothing. After a moment, you realized… “Saeyoung! Turn this thing off please, oh my god.” 

“Ah, right! Hold on!” He was still struggling with getting dressed again as well, but after a moment of fumbling, he pulled out his phone and turned off the device. You breathed a sigh of relief. That is until you spotted a security camera on the building next door. It was trained on this very spot. 

He noticed you staring at the camera and laughed at the look of horror on your face. “Don’t worry about that little thing. It’s been playing a loop of the empty parking lot for…” he glanced at his phone again and cringed. “19 minutes and 32 seconds. Which is why we need to go. Now.” Seeing that you weren’t steady on your feet yet, he wrapped an arm around your waist and led you out of the parking lot in a different direction. As you stepped out of another alleyway, you spotted his red Ferrari. 

A passerby saw the two of you as he was helping you into the car and you laughed as an expression of concern spread across her face. You realized that you must both look like… well like you’d been doing exactly what you’d been doing. Saeyoung waved politely at her and closed the door once you were seated. 

You both broke down into giggles once in the privacy of his car. 

“You absolute madman! I can’t believe we got away with that!”

“All went according to plan! I didn’t overdo it, did I?”

You shook your head fiercely at his question. “Oh no, that was even better than I was hoping for. Those weird books you had to read for work seriously paid off. If we weren’t already together, you’d have stolen me away from some other poor sod in an instant!”

He looked delighted. “And the rest of it?” 

“Saeyoung, couldn’t you tell I was in…” you paused, grinning back at him before continuing, “seventh heaven?” 

He shook with laughter and leaned toward you, grabbing at your dress to pull you closer, kissing you while still snickering. “Gah! How are you so perfect for me? I mean… God Seven has reserved this spot in heaven for you, and only you!” 

“I’m honored,” you said and kissed him again. 

The drive home was peaceful, until the last stretch. That was when he suddenly remembered what you were still wearing. By the time you made it home, you were both racing to the bedroom for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to poke me on Tumblr at http://moonfireflight.tumblr.com <3 as I post things related to my writing there, as well as bad fan art.


End file.
